HellsingManor
by Midgardian geek
Summary: La mansión Hellsing es melancólica, le sobran historias y espíritus, y por muchas generaciones, ha visto pasar los años. He aquí testimonios de la descendencia de la condesa y su conde. (Especial Halloween)


.

HELLSING MANOR

I

La niña esta quieta, estática, sentada sobre la duela pulida, en medio del gran cuarto de juegos, especialmente acondicionado para ella. La niña sonríe, saluda y habla.

─Está detrás de mi casa de muñecas ─ y su diminuto dedo índice señala en dirección donde una primorosa mansión victoriana en miniatura, descansa sobre una mesa redonda. Justo allí, adivinas una sensación que te trepana, te recorre, te escuece, como si te enfrentaras solo y desnudo al terrorífico vacío de los confines de la existencia. Allí, donde en ese mismo instante, las cortinas danzan como si las empujara el viento. Pero allí no hay viento, ni ventanas abiertas, sólo mi hija primogénita, sus juguetes y yo… Miro en la pantalla de mi teléfono inteligente, el calendario. No me extraña tanto como me estremece, que hoy, este día de frío invierno, sea el aniversario de sus muertes.

Sé, desde que llegué a vivir a esta casa a los diecinueve años de edad, que nunca, si habitas dentro de sus vetustas paredes, te hayas solo. Porque este hogar es una resistencia contra el tiempo, un testigo silencioso y permanente del inexorable paso de los años. Mi casa es vieja, antigua, insondable. Las paredes hablan, las ventanas susurran, cada rincón, cada rescoldo, pasaje y corredor cuenta historias, ¡tantas! Que proponerse escucharlas todas, demoraría una eternidad. Este caserón es una terquedad, una rebeldía contra los siglos, las probabilidades y las épocas. Está mansión devora a quien vive en ella, les sobrevive con desdén, les supera, los usa, los sepulta, los colecciona en el olvido, los encadena en los ignotos laberintos de la muerte, entre sus muros los empareda, los consume, los roe hasta la medula de los huesos.

¿Cuándo será? Me pregunto todas las noches al recorrer el gran corredor que lleva hasta mi habitación ─a través del cual se contemplan rostros de todos y cada uno de los miembros fallecidos de esta familia ─,que mi retrato forme parte de esa galería. Y una sensación gélida como los infiernos de hielo plutónicos, me acaricia la espalda…No desearía, ¡lo juro por Dios! Formar parte de este complejo palaciego de asuntos sin resolver. No quiero estar muerto sin saberlo. No quiero aferrarme a esta casa cuyas entrañas te poseen, te llaman, te imponen su dominio. ¡No les pertenezco!

Algún día me iré de aquí, ¡lo prometo! Algún día andaré a través de ese camino empedrado, cruzaré la espantosa y chirriante reja de salida, me marcharé caminando alegre, silbando por ese camino custodiado de árboles secos hasta hallar la eternidad, en un día de soleada, dulce muerte. Me iré en la tierra que ha de convertirme en ceniza, desapareceré en los rescoldos mullidos de la que será mi tumba fría, apagándome en el tiempo con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras me largo de este caserón, ¡para jamás regresar! No quiero quedar impregnado, sellado en estas paredes, en este útero del hogar materno… Yo he de hallar la paz, ¡yo sí quiero descansar en paz!…

 _Sir Abraham Mircea Hellsing. Fragmento de bitácora personal. Biblioteca magna de la cede la Convención de los doce. Londres, Inglaterra_

II

Si te cuento esto, sé que no me vas a creer, de hecho nadie lo hace, ¡para todos soy tan sólo una pobre loca! Nadie da crédito a lo que digo. Dicen que todo lo que pasa por mi mente es producto de un trastorno, ¡qué me imagino tonterías! Pero no, estás no son esas voces en la cabeza que te obligan a hacer cosas o te prohíben tajantemente hacerlas, esto es real, inexplicable, pero real.

Sucede que…puedo escuchar esos valses de Strauss provenientes del recibidor, allí donde está la chimenea y el retrato al óleo de la abuela (de cuando tenía más o menos mi edad, rubia, elegante, muy bella). Una melodiosa y exquisita música se escapa a cualquier hora (que no todos los días). La he escuchado desde que…era una niña pequeña, cuando jugaba a las muñecas con mis hermanas, o al escondite debajo de las escaleras, en el sótano, en la biblioteca. Solía escucharla, la escucho en la tranquilidad de la hora del té, en la tristeza de los días nublados de otoño e invierno, en la soledad de las noches tranquilas, en el aletear nocturno de la perpetua bandada de murciélagos. ¡Y no es mi imaginación! Sé que es real, como también sé que están allí, que bailan, que danzan esas notas exquisitas del _Danubio azul_ (uno de los favoritos el abuelo).

Tal vez si pudiera ver a través de los ojos de Neptuno, mi perro mastín, (quien se empeña en ladrar hasta la desesperación, mirando a la nada) podría verlos, pero cosa extraña: la tornamesa hoy en día, mi padre la conserva más por nostalgia que por practicidad. Es otra, como tantas cosas en esta mansión, que sólo sirve como pieza de museo, pues hace más de tres décadas…. que dejó de funcionar.

 _Lady Helen Wisdom Hellsing. Archivos de psiquiatría._ _Hospital mental de Hellingly_

III

…El problema no es que el abuelo venga a sentarse a los pies de mi cama todas las noches (siento su peso recargado junto a mis piernas). No es problema que comience a charlar (con esa voz profunda y cavernosa que posee), a narrar sus mil y una anécdotas de vida que, muchas veces, pueden prolongarse hasta el amanecer. Lo que me descoloca, no es que gruña a veces, o murmure jerigonza en un idioma que desconozco (he conseguido que mi teléfono móvil registrara algunos fragmentos de su voz, Jacob, mi viejo mayordomo, me ha dicho que probablemente sea rumano antiguo), o que sea atacado por abscesos de lunáticas y descarnadas carcajadas mientras maldice al padre, del padre, del padre de mi difunta abuela. El problema es…que lleva más de quince años de muerto…

 _Fragmento extraído del diario de Lady Mary Faith Hellsing. Archivos clasificados de la División de Asuntos Paranormales. Honorable Logia de la Mesa Redonda. Ciudad de Londres, Inglaterra._

III

Nací en esta casa hace aproximadamente dieciocho años… ¡y he vivido en ella todo ese tiempo! En la escuela dicen que la mía, es la familia Adams, que tenemos el caserón gótico, el apellido, el pasado y la estampa. Yo hace años que aprendí a ignorarlos. Era eso o languidecer toda mi tonta estadía escolar en detención, por romper narices como rutina complementaria extracurricular.

Desde muy pequeña…bueno, más bien desde que aprendí a tener consciencia, supe que mi vida no iba a ser como el resto…Soy…la mayor de tres hermanas, me sigue Faith y Wisdom… Y ahora que lo pienso, estoy sonando tremendamente egoísta al decir que no soy normal, porque Wisdom no nació sana, tiene una especie de trastorno esquizoide muy complicado, entonces ha estado medicada casi toda su vida, los doctores han tenido que internarla un par de veces. Es cuando todo en casa se pone del asco, ¡más del asco que lo habitual! Mis padres pelean más y se hablan menos…A veces no entiendo porque se casaron, bueno, ¡sí lo sé! Mi madre me dio a luz apenas cuatro meses después de la boda…No es que hayan planeado tenerme… ¿entiende? El nombre completo de mis padres es…Brooke Shelley Islands y Abraham Mircea Dracul, pero aquí nadie lo llama por ese apellido, ¡obvio! Todos le dicen Sir Hellsing, o Sir Abraham Hellsing.

Entonces muchos creen que mi hermana nació enferma a causa del linaje de mi abuelo materno. Es por eso que mi madre le reprocha a gritos a mi padre, y maldice cien años de linaje Hellsing, ¡y quinientos años de linaje de Dracul, también! Pero bueno… en un futuro yo tendré que cargar con toda esa mierda, sí porque soy la sucesora de mi padre al mando de la organización, y tendré su lugar en la mesa redonda y bla, bla, bla, bla…

A veces, ¡no! Muchas veces quisiera tener un hermano mayor para que él se hiciera cargo, pero en vez de eso fuimos sólo niñas. Cuando Faith nació, les escuché a uno de los lores decirle a mi padre: "¡Mejor suerte para la próxima!" Pero no hubo una próxima, ni mi padre piensa que no tuvo suerte. No me puedo quejar de él, sé que me quiere, me lo ha dicho y me lo ha demostrado, también sé que está orgulloso de nosotras…Es sólo que…muchas veces he pensado en escapar porque está casa está…congestionada. Contiene demasiados años, demasiados recuerdos, tiene exceso de pasado y una sobrepoblación de demonios (en sentido literal y figurado). Por eso, creo yo, Faith es tan tímida. Ella ahora tiene trece años, pero siempre ha sido introvertida y callada, de niña mojaba la cama, ahora padece insomnio. Alega que mi abuelo materno, se ha instalado en su habitación… ¡Sí, sí! ¡Está muerto! Pero eso en mi familia, no es obstáculo para dejar de vernos…Yo, por ejemplo, pasé mi infancia saludando a la abuela. En momentos en los que, de cuando en cuando, al abrir una puerta, recorrer una cortina, mirar a través de un espejo, observar las brasas chisporrotear en la chimenea o bajar al sótano (lugar donde reposan sus cenizas), la vi más de una vez, aburrida de estar muerta, tratando de levantarse de nuevo a vivir, con ganas, seguramente, de salir a cazar demonios…En fríos días de otoño, como estos, puedo sentirla a mi lado (quisiera su fuerza, su valor, su consejo), puedo escuchar sus pasos, percibir su perfume de almizcle y… hasta olfatear un peculiar olor como a tabaco quemado…

 _Interrogatorio a Lady Elizabeth Hope Hellsing, transcripción textual. Archivos clasificados de la División de Asuntos Paranormales. Honorable Logia de la Mesa Redonda. Ciudad de Londres, Inglaterra._

* * *

Hola a todos! Pues, sé que este one shot no es la gran cosa, pero me nació escribirlo ^^. El detalle con este fic es que para apreciarlo por completo, habría que leer otros de mis fics, pero igual puede entenderse, con la lectura individual de este.

Ahora sí, hellsinguers, FELIZ HALLOWEEN! =)

Feliz Halloween!


End file.
